


Touchable

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus curhat pada Scorpius. “Memang aku touchable ya? Hugo suka memegang tanganku. Kalau aku lewat, Louis bakal menyapa dan menyentuhku. Roxanne menyambar jariku.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchable

**Title : _Touchable_**

**Characters : Albus, Scorpius**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Summary : Albus curhat pada Scorpius. “Memang aku _touchable_ ya? Hugo suka memegang tanganku. Kalau aku lewat, Louis bakal menyapa dan menyentuhku. Roxanne menyambar jariku.”**

**Chapters : One-shot**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

            “Bener deh, Scor, aku sebel banget,” curhat Albus.

            “Sebel kenapa?” sang sahabat, Scorpius Malfoy, bertanya.

            Albus menghembuskan napas, kesal. “Kenapa sih orang-orang suka menyentuhku?” semburnya.

            Scorpius tersenyum kecil.

            “Begitu aku pulang, Mom langsung memelukku erat-erat. Dad apalagi. Aku bersumpah tulang-tulangku sampai retak!” tutur bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu.

            “Kau berlebihan, Al,” balas Scorpius kalem.

            Albus menggeleng keras-keras.

            Di kejauhan Lily melambai pada mereka, meminta kedua bocah itu ke meja makan. Saat musim panas keluarga Potter memang gemar makan siang di halaman mereka yang luas.  Ini minggu kedua libur musim panas. Sudah beberapa hari Scorpius menginap di rumah mantan musuh ayahnya. Tentu saja semua orang kaget saat tahu bahwa Albus dan Scorpius berteman. Bahkan bersahabat. Untungnya keluarga Potter dan keluarga Malfoy bersikap bijak.  Mereka oke saja.

            “Lily memelukmu tiap hari,” tunjuk Scorpius sambil berjalan.

            Albus tidak cemberut lagi. “Kalau Lily sih aku tidak keberatan.” Menurut Albus, Lily adalah anak paling imut sedunia. Bocah yang sering mendapat predikat sebagai _cloning_ ayahnya itu sayang sekali pada sang adik.        

            “Rose Weasley juga,” lanjut Scorpius.

            “Dia memelukku sekencang Bibi Hermione.”

            Albus meronta ketika James muncul di belakangnya dan menarik lehernya.

            “Hei, Kecil! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, tak ada _Treacle Tart_ yang tersisa untukmu.”

            “Lepaskan aku James!” bentak Albus.

            James melepaskannya  setelah  mengacak-acak rambut hitam Albus dan melemparkan seringai usil. “Slytherin kecil kita tak akan dapat kue, permen dan coklat siang ini,” ujarnya bernyanyi.

            “Jangan ganggu Albus,” komentar Scorpius pendek.

            James gantian mengarahkan matanya yang selalu berbinar jahil pada sahabat si adik. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika Scorpius melingkarkan tangannya pada Albus, berusaha menenangkan sekaligus melindunginya, dan menaikkan alisnya. Scorpius memang lebih muda dan kecil darinya tapi kalau bocah itu mengeluarkan aura dingin dengan wajah mengeras, James jadi pikir-pikir kalau mau menggodanya. Tak sia-sia bocah itu mewarisi predikat yang dulu disandang ayahnya : Slytherin Ice Prince.

            Albus memelototi punggung James yang menjauh. “Kadang aku berharap tubuhku besar seperti James,” keluhnya. “Pasti dia tak akan suka menggangguku.”

            “Tak ada yang salah kok punya tubuh kecil.”

            “Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau tinggi, Scor.”

            Scorpius mengangkat bahu.

            “Memang aku _touchable_ ya? Hugo suka memegang tanganku. Kalau aku lewat, Louis bakal menyapa dan menyentuhku. Roxanne menyambar jariku.”

            Scorpius mengguncang bahu Albus.  “Mereka seperti itu bukan karena kau anak yang gampang disentuh, tapi karena kau anak yang mudah berteman dan menyenangkan.”

            Albus mendongak. Mata hijaunya mengamati wajah Scorpius, namun ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bohong.

            “Eh, aku juga suka menggandengmu.” Mendadak Scorpius tak enak. Terlebih saat itu lengannya masih melingkar di bahu Albus.

            Albus nyengir lebar. “Kalau kau sih, tidak apa. Kau kan sahabatku.”

            Scorpius tersenyum manis.

            Dia tidak memberitahu Albus bahwa dia dan orang-orang berpikir Albus adalah bocah mungil yang manis dan _adorable_. Karena itulah mereka suka sekali menepuk bahu, menyentuh tangan atau menggodanya.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

             


End file.
